


Take The Win

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hunt Gone Wrong, MamaBear!MelissaMccall, No Slash, SPN Genre Bingo, injured!dean, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Dean and Sam take a little bad advice and things don't go as planned.Supernatural Genre Bingo, Square was Hunt Gone WrongA big thank you to the lovely @Adara for always being there to read my ridiculousness





	Take The Win

“Is it just me or does this whole thing feel like one… giant ass… tra-”

 

A shot rang out through the air and Dean had a split second to worry over Sam before the pain radiated through his leg and hip, _fuck_.

 

He crumpled to the ground in a very _unmanly_ way. His leg folded under him and pain seemed to flay him open all the way up his right side.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed, closing his eyes and trying to focus on anything other than the jolts of agony strumming through his body.

 

“Aht, don’t do it, son. Hands up or you’re next...” said the voice from a few feet behind Sam’s back.

 

“Nice and easy. Good, that’s good,” he said, his gun trained on Sam’s stomach once he'd turned around.

 

Dean growled but he wasn’t able to move to do anything about it. He’d tried to crawl to his feet but with only one leg in action out in the middle of some god-forsaken woods, it just wasn’t happening.

 

“You boys wanna tell me what you’re doin out here?”

 

“Hunting,” Sam answered quickly.

 

“Last time I checked, folks didn’t hunt deer with _pistols_ ,” he added, giving Sam a look that clearly said he wasn’t buying it.

 

“We have rifles in the trunk…” Dean grunted, still feeling helpless under the pain. If this asshole kept them out here much longer he was pretty sure he was gonna lose a leg.

 

“Not helpin’ your case, son.”

 

“Look Mr…”

 

“Sheriff.”

 

“Okay, look sheriff, we’re not here to hurt anyone. We just got a tip that there was a rabid,” Sam paused briefly with hesitation remembering there aren’t any wolves in California, or at least aren’t supposed to be. “Cougar.”

 

“Cougar huh… there haven’t been any _mountain lion_ sightings reported,” the man said, dropping his gun a little. “Sounds like you boys got some faulty info.”

 

“Yeah right,” Dean muttered to himself as he reached out toward a tree stump in an effort to pull himself up. He really hoped he wasn’t going to lose a leg, not after all the shit they’d survived. It wasn’t gonna be easy to try to save the world again with only one leg. Sure, he’d find some way of making it work, but it wasn’t gonna be easy.

 

“Sorry Sheriff, Sir. We’ll just be on our way, I need to get my brother to the hospital,” Sam said, moving slowly toward Dean to help him to his feet.

 

“I suggest you do that,” he said with a lazy smile. “And Sam, don’t let me catch you boys in these woods again.”

 

They were pulling into the hospital before either of them realized they’d never given their names.

 

* * *

  


Almost before they were even through the door there was a beautiful, caramel skinned nurse ushering Dean into a chair despite his protests that it hurt less to walk. She wheeled him down the long all to the elevator. She popped the chair over a rough incline where a some of the lining strip in front of it was pulling up and pushed him into it.

 

Dean let out a small groan of pain.

 

“Sorry about that,” she said, though neither her voice nor her smile suggested she meant it.

 

Dean swallowed hard, “Sammy… maybe we should just fix this one up ourselves.”

 

“Dude I don’t care what we have to do, I am _not_ touching that.”

 

Dean looked at him with a flicker of betrayal in his eyes, “Damn Sam, it’s not like you haven’t seen worse. You patched me up after that uh, hunting accident down in Reno and I wasn’t even coherent for that one, it’s just a leg wound.”

 

Sam snickered, the nurse too.

 

“Oh honey, you don’t know do you?” she said, “The bullet isn’t in your _leg_.”

 

Dean frowned, of course it was, he thought for sure he was gonna lose the damn thi- “Fuck,” he said, when he realized that he’d been shot in the ass.

 

Sammy was never going to let him live this down.

 

Sam laughed as if to say _damn right_ , without actually having to say it.

 

“Maybe Cas-”

 

“Cas is busy, remember? Maybe you should just suck it up,” Sam said, seeming to enjoy the turn of events almost as much as the nurse.

 

“This way boys,” she said, wheeling him down an empty hallway.

 

Sam tensed a bit when he realized this particular wing of the hospital must have been under construction or something because it was practically deserted.

 

Not practically— _was_ deserted.

 

Empty.

 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and Sam reached for the gun in the back of his jeans and pulled back the hammer.

 

The nurse stopped.

 

“Well that was a mistake,” she said, shaking her head. “I’d happily take you back downstairs if you intend to fill out paperwork, pay your bill, notify the local law enforcement…”

 

“What?”

 

“You think I don’t know what _hunters_ look like?” she said, leveling him with a glare. “Put the gun away Sam or you’re not gonna like what happens next.”

 

Sam looked her over again, guessing he didn’t really have a lot of choice in the matter, he finally put his gun down at his side.

 

“I’ll be taking that,” she said, leaving Dean in his chair to move closer.

 

“I can’t believe you got mom’d down,” Dean muttered, though the pain in his hips and ass was making it hard to focus on anything else.

 

Sam rolled his eyes but he handed his pistol over all the same.

 

He was surprised to watch her empty the chamber and clip in a matter of seconds before handing it back over to him. “Gonna need your help over here, Sam… I might look tough but picking him up is going to be a challenge, even for me.

 

“I’m gonna tell you boys a story while I take care of this for you,” she said, pulling out a tray of supplies.

 

“Once upon a time,” she started, then Dean grumbled something under his breath and she lifted her brows at Sam. She looked the older brother over and noticed the way the fabric fit him well, was loose enough to be well worn, but not worn out entirely. She imagined he’d gotten them just the way he liked them and she smirked.

 

“Any sentimental value to these jeans of yours?” she asked.

 

“They’re my fav-”

 

“Whoops, good thing you weren’t partial to them,” she said, using the scissors from her tray to continue to snip away at the bloody fabric.

 

“You ready to listen now?” she purred, holding the needle of mild anesthetic up so that he could look at it.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he growled, but it didn’t seem to slow her down.

 

“You’re gonna feel a slight pinch,” she said, pushing the needle into the fleshy part of his ass with a little more force than strictly necessary, but not enough to damage anything. “There you go, now that should numb things up a little bit.”

 

“Back to the story,” she said, moving through the process of getting the wounded area disinfected and ready to extract the bullet. “A bitter old man is on his deathbed and instead of doing the world a favor and dying, he instead works with someone he once called monster, just to prolong his miserable life.”

 

“Uh, okay-”

 

“Not finished. When that isn’t enough to save him and because he’s an idiot, he thinks that more power is the key so he makes goes after that power, only this time he ends up poisoned. Now he’s in much more pain than he was with his previous illness, but he just _won’t… fucking… die._ ”

 

She pulled the bullet out safely and it dropped in the tray with a loud ding.

 

“So in a last attempt to hold on to his fraying, minuscule existence, he calls up a couple of hunters. Pawns, _idiots_ , to do his dirty work for him, he thinks.”

 

“Hey-” Sam started but she raised the one hand that wasn’t holding gauze over Dean’s exposed buttcheek before taping it in place.

 

“It’s just a story, take it how you want… but I’m still not finished,” she said, “So he sends these two boys after a rogue wolf, but what he doesn’t tell them is that it’s not a weak, feral Omega. Instead he’s sent them into the Beacon Hills preserve which is both protected by the county and the pack that lives there. A pack who, by the way, has not so much as sniffed someone who wasn’t openly threatening them.”

 

“There are hunters that serve a purpose, they _save_ people and we’re okay with that around here. It’s the ones that come looking for trouble that make things harder than they need to be,” she said, taking the gloves off with a snap.

 

“From what I’ve heard, people in this position usually get their cases by following a trail of dead bodies. Other  _idiot_ hunters, take a call from a devil incarnate with a familial grudge,” she said, tossing a pair of some sort of pants at Dean before stepping toward the door. “Boys, I hate to be the one to break it to you but there’s no bodies here... and if there were, we’d take care of it ourselves.”

 

“Understand?”

 

Sam nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

 

“Good, you can pick your bullets up on the way out,” she said, before walking out the door and out of their lives.

 

* * *

 

Dean grumbled when he had to lay down in baby’s backseat instead of driving the way back to Kansas. He knew he couldn’t not like this, but fuck if he was gonna like it. Stupid sheriffs and their stupid bullets to the ass. He was really hoping Cas would do some memory mojo on Sammy, just enough to not have to relive the last couple hours.

 

When they got in the car Sam started the engine and then looked over his shoulder with a small, confused smile. “So what exactly do you think is going on here?”

 

“I dunno, Sammy… but something is.”

 

“You sure we wanna head back?”

 

“Yeah, let someone else take care of it. Besides, it’s _Gerard Argent; h_ e’s an asshole. Not to mention, he isn’t exactly a trustworthy source of information apparently.”

 

“No but—”

 

“No dead bodies, Sammy… take the win.”

 

Sam chuckled, “You’re gettin’ soft in your old age.”

 

“Bite me, bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”


End file.
